The Prime Files
by Prime's Little One
Summary: A collection of One-shots from Optimus Prime's point of view. Will usually be companion stories to my other one-shots. Chapter one: Unfortunately Boring Meetings. Rating subject to change; it varies from story to story. Please be responsible when reading.


The Prime Files  
>Unfortunately Boring Meetings<p>

A/N: Okay, thank you to the reviewer, Katatakay, for giving me the idea for this oneshot. This is 'Unfortunately Boring Meetings', only from Optimus' point of view! Yay! Now we'll get to find out what Boss Bot was thinking while he texted Sammy-boy… ;D

Dedication: Katatakay

Disclaimer: I, Prime's Little One, hereby disavow any claim to Transformers, in any 'verse. I own nothing but my own obsession. Now on to the fun stuff!

(OxS)

Optimus kept his face plates carefully neutral as he observed the humans in the meeting room. Most of them were desk jockeys that knew nothing of war, and whined every time the subject was brought up- which, because of the situation the Autobots and their NEST allies were in, was quite often. There were a few, excluding Major Lennox and Technical Sergeant Epps, whom knew what was involved in the war with the Decepticons, and helpfully ignored the others. Bright blue optics swept over the multitude of human officials, before landing on the only civilian in the room. Samuel was slouched just a tad in his seat, head down and hands in his lap, obviously not paying attention to the man speaking.

Optimus kept his amusement from showing even as he used his communication systems to text the teen. 'Pay attention.' He watched out of his peripheral vision as Sam blinked before cautiously looking up and around. Sam looked back down, and seconds later, Optimus received a reply. 'Who is this?' The last Prime was a little shocked that Sam didn't know who was texting him, although Optimus had never called or texted him before, so it was understandable when he thought about it. So, hiding a grin as his rarely seen mischievous side sprang free, Optimus replied. 'You don't recognize me, Sam? I'm hurt.' Optimus looked at the secretary as he sat, his oration finished. 'This # is new. IDK it, sry.' Sam sent back. Optimus debated telling the boy who he was, but his prankster side seemed especially strong today, so Prime merely sent back, 'Then I think I'll let you figure it out.'

He nearly chuckled at the adorable pout Samuel wore when he received the text. He could almost hear the petulant whine that went with Samuel's reply. 'Y don't U just tell me?' 'Because this is more fun.' He sent back, being completely honest. The Autobot leader's sensitive audio receptors caught the teen savior's snort, and Optimus concealed a smile. 'U do realize UR not paying attention either? Wen U just told me 2?' Amusement bubbled up as he sent off his reply. 'Actually, I am paying attention. I'm multi-tasking. You, however, are only paying attention to your phone.' Optimus barely held in a chuckle as he read Sam's reply. Optimus noticed Ratchet looking at him as he shot back with, 'You, Samuel Witwicky, are a brat.'

'Damn straight! ;) Or not, take ur pick. XD' Optimus nearly choked on his shock as he read the brunette boy's answer, his blue optics widening in shock. Ratchet shot him a sharp look, although none of the humans, including the teen he was currently conversing with, seemed to notice anything wrong with the red and blue Cybertronian leader. Debating how to answer that landmine, as the humans say, Optimus decided to take a risk and replied, 'Or not.' Seconds later, Optimus received a text that allowed him to relax somewhat. 'LOL! Srsly? Nice!' Noticing one of the human officials sitting across from Sam glaring at the boy, Optimus kept his amusement inside as he texted back, half an audio on the man speaking halfway down the human sized table.

'Yes, seriously. What about you?' Optimus hoped he wasn't taking too big a chance with the boy. Humans had the weirdest thoughts about certain subject. He just didn't get it. Optimus' spark raced with hope as he read Sam's text. 'Either/or. Leaning more towards the 'or not' rite now, tho.' Optimus tried not to let his hope and excitement show, either outwardly or in his texts as he replied. 'I see. Anyone in particular have your attention?' Optimus wanted a positive answer to that question, but he also didn't want Sam to like anyone, because there was a high probability that the boy didn't like the Autobot leader.

'Erm, kinda…' Optimus read. His spark raced with both hope and dread at the answer to his question. He didn't know whether he should push for an answer, and find out for sure, or leave it alone and hold onto his tenuous hope that Samuel loved him as much as the Prime loved the teen. He didn't realize how long he'd been thinking about his next action until Sam texted him again. 'U ok?' Optimus hurriedly checked his internal clock and almost winced. He'd been silent for nearly fifteen minutes already. 'Sorry. Yes, I'm fine. Anyone I know?' He sent back quickly.

'Thts ok. I'm glad. Was worried the old guy w/the glare tht can melt canons saw u txting. ;)' Sam's reply gave the Prime a mix of emotions. Relief that the boy wasn't upset with his delay, amusement at the mental picture of Assistant Secretary Morrison's glare melting one of Ironhide's cannons, and dread at the fact that Samuel didn't answer his question. Optimus sent back with a bit of smug amusement, 'No. He couldn't catch me.' The Prime gave an almost inaudible snicker when he read Sam's reply of, 'Geez, confident, much? LOL!' 'Always.' He sent back, before turning his attention to Ratchet, who commed him in irritation.

:Prime!: Ratchet growled. :Yes, Ratchet?: Optimus sent back. :Will you stop whatever you're doing and pay attention? The humans might not have heard you, but I did, and sooner or later, you'll slip, and the human's _will_ hear you laugh, and then we'll be SOL, as the humans say.: Ratchet studiously kept his optics on the human speaking, and Optimus resisted the urge to cycle his intakes in an emulation of a human sigh. :I'll be careful, Ratchet. You'll get your shipment of supplies. I would never jeopardize that.: Optimus commed his CMO. Ratchet snorted before closing the comm. link, leaving his Prime to his own devices.

Optimus read Sam's reply as the government speaker wound down, getting ready to dismiss everyone. 'Good. World needs more confident men/women.' Feeling mischievous, Optimus sent back, 'Are you calling me a woman?' Optimus' audios heard Sam's choked laughter as the boy read his text, and his spark lightened at causing the teen to laugh. 'Only if u r 1.' Optimus read. Grinning inwardly, Optimus replied, 'I'm not.' He quickly received a reply of, 'Then I didn't/aren't.' Optimus' optics brightened in amusement as he sent back, 'Good. I'm definitely NOT feminine. At ALL.'

Out of the corner of his vision range, Optimus saw the hint of a grin on Sam's downturned face. 'Me doth think you protest too much… XD' Optimus read. The Autobot leader was torn between laughing or sending a snarky reply. As everyone except Sam got up to leave the room, Optimus shot back, 'I am not a woman. And you are a bad influence.' Optimus stood as Samuel grabbed his things and stood to leave, having just sent a text on his phone. 'Rlly? U sure? & how am I a bad influence? U txted ME, remember?' Optimus hid his grin from everyone by turning to leave out of the door sized for Autobots. "Bye Optimus!" He heard Sam call out from the edge of the staircase. "Goodbye, Samuel." He said before walking out the door.

'I am not. And you kept replying.' Optimus texted the boy as he walked out of the building and across the tarmac to the warehouse that held his office. 'Prove it.' Sam sent, causing Optimus' processor and spark race at the thoughts of how he could prove it to the teenager. Shaking off those dangerous thoughts, Optimus texted Samuel as he sat at his desk with a data pad. 'I'll prove it another time. And you never answered my question.' 'Another time, thn. & wat question?' Obviously Samuel wanted to avoid answering the question. Too bad the Prime felt in the mood to push for the answer.

'Is it anyone I know?' He sent patiently, his spark pulsing with hope and anxiousness. A few seconds later there was a reply. 'Depends on who u kno.' Immediately, his thoughts went to William Lennox, with whom Sam spent a lot of time. 'Major Lennox?' He sent. His relief when Sam shot down the Major was equal to the curiosity he felt over who else it could be. 'Sergeant Epps?' Samuel didn't spend a lot of time around the man, but it was enough to cause Optimus to think of him. 'Nope.' Sam replied, relieving Optimus of that worry. 'One of the men in their troop?' He asked. A minute later, he read, 'No. Y so curious?' Sam said. 'Because. Lieutenant Anderson?' Optimus diverted the question back to who it was that Sam liked, unwilling to admit to the boy just why he wanted to know.

He vented his intakes in exasperated fondness as Sam stubbornly replied, 'No. Bcuz y?' Optimus hesitated for a few minutes before finally sending, 'I have an interest. Sergeant Yaxley?' He certainly hoped it wasn't the communications officer, and Sam's reply gave Optimus the relief of knowing that it wasn't him, either. 'Gods, no! & an interest n wat? My personal love life? Or doomed relationships in general?' Optimus was confused. 'Why would your relationship be doomed?' A minute later, Optimus got his answer. 'Bcuz, he doesn't c me tht way.' Sam thought the object of his affections didn't like him? How could anyone not like Samuel? 'How do you know?' He asked. There was a slight pause. 'Bcuz… He's the type to say it to some1's face if he liked them… & he's way older than me.'

Optics brightening, Optimus' spark pulsed rapidly in hope. . 'Will you tell me who it is?' He sent anxiously. He hoped he wasn't reading too much into Samuel's answer. Then again, he probably was. There was no way the teen was speaking about an autobot nearly as old as his planet was. He was, however, to be disappointed with Samuel's answer. 'No, sry.' Optimus nearly groaned, even as his spark pulsed and raced within its chamber. 'Why not?' 'Bcuz. Y won't you leave it alone?' Optimus could practically hear the desperation in the teen's question. Instead of answering, however, the Prime asked a question of his own. 'Why won't you tell me?'

Two minutes later, and the noble leader had his answer. 'Bcuz it doesn't matter.' 'Then it doesn't matter if you tell me.' He sent back immediately. He felt bad for pushing, but he desperately wanted to know who the brunette liked. 'Y do u want 2 kno so badly?' The tone, even through text messaging, was unmistakably ticked off. Wincing-Optimus hadn't wanted to anger the teen-, he cautiously replied, 'Because I have an interest.' As expected, Samuel sent back another question. 'In wat?' Optimus hesitated for several long minutes, debating whether he should speak truthfully or just drop the subject. After a large internal debate, Optimus finally texted back a single word. 'You.' He prayed to Primus that Samuel didn't know who he was yet, or get angry at him. He would hate for the boy to shun him… It would break his spark.

'Y?' Optimus froze in shock at the honestly confused question. He couldn't be serious? Samuel truly didn't know how wonderful a person he was? How many people would be absolutely lucky to have his love and affection? Spending nearly five minutes pondering how that could be, and then how to answer Sam's question, Optimus finally replied. 'You're smart, courageous, beautiful, kind, funny, and loyal. What's not to like?' The Autobot leader waited for nearly two minutes for a reply, and when it came, a gentle smile crossed his features as he read it. 'Um… Thx?' It was so unsure, so innocent, it warmed Optimus' spark at the adorableness of the young man.

'You're quite welcome. Now, will you tell me who it is you like? So I'll know if I have a chance.' He sent back. He hated to use the emotional blackmail, but there was no other way Samuel would answer him. Prime knew that even if-or, when, most likely- Sam answered with someone else's name, he would continue to talk to the boy, to make sure he didn't hurt the teen, even if he himself was hurt. He waited five minutes for a reply, and was just about to ask if Sam was alright, when the answer came, and with it, the shock of a lifetime. Optimus sat there for a few minutes as he processed the text, before he practically leaped up, leaving the data pad abandoned on his desk, and walked briskly out of his office, transforming into his alt mode for better speed.

As he drove across the tarmac and into the building with the officer's and guest quarters where Samuel's room was located, Optimus read the text over and over. His spark pulsing joyfully each time. 'Optimus Prime.' It took Optimus only five minutes to get to Sam's room, and he activated his human holoform when he got to the door. The door opened, revealing Sam laying face down on his bed. "Go away." Sam mumbled. Optimus frowned, walking towards the bed. He heard Sam huff, and as he stopped at the edge of the bed, Optimus watched the brunette flip over onto his back, leaning up on his elbows to glare at Optimus.

The glare faltered, though, when Sam recognized his holoform, and Optimus watched as concern and worry flooded the young man's face. "O-Optimus?" Sam stuttered in shock. "What's wrong? Is someone hurt?" Optimus couldn't fault Sam for immediately going to that thought process, but that wasn't what he was here for, so he just shook his head. Sam glanced into the corridor and saw Optimus' alt form, before looking back at his holoform. "Then why are you-!"

Optimus couldn't hold back and swiftly leaned down, pressing his lips to Samuel's, effectively muting the boys rambling before he could start to panic. He felt Sam's body stiffen in shock, and kept his mouth against Sam's, opening his lips and swiping his tongue along Samuel's bottom lip once, twice, thrice. On the third slide, Sam's body relaxed and his mouth opened, letting Optimus sweep inside and claim every inch for his own. Optimus prodded and coaxed Sam's own tongue into action, prompting the teen to kiss back. Optimus placed his right knee on the bed, leaning over Sam and holding his weight off the teen with his left arm and tangling his right hand into Sam's brown curls as he kissed the boy senseless. Optimus pulled back to see Sam opening his eyes, looking thoroughly debauched, and leaned down to place light, chaste kisses along Sam's jaw, down to his neck.

Sam turned his head to the side allowing Optimus more access to his neck, much to the Prime's delight. Optimus moved, using his right hand to bring Sam's face back towards him, and pressed his lips against the teen's own again. Sam finally seemed to understand what was going on, and lifted his hands, placing one on Optimus' shoulder, and one on the back of the holoform's neck. Sam pulled him closer and accidentally raked his nails along the skin, sending bolts of pleasure down the Prime's spine, to his groin. Optimus groaned and pressed up against Sam's hand involuntarily as he continued to kiss the teenager.

When Sam deliberately ran his nails along the back of Optimus' neck again, the Prime moaned and broke the kiss, leaning down to rest his head on the mattress. Sam did it again, causing Optimus to shudder pleasantly. "Sam…" He panted. "Sam, I-" He broke off in another moan as Sam raked his blunt nails across the back of Optimus' neck again. It felt amazing, but he had to speak to Samuel, let him know exactly why he was in the teen's room, practically molesting him. So he pulled away, and cursed himself inwardly as he did so.

"Sam," He panted. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come in here and kiss you senseless." Sam looked disheartened, and looked away, making Optimus' chest clench in guilt, before he chuckled softly. "At least, not before I'd confessed." Sam's eyes snapped back to Optimus' blue ones, and he stared at the holoform in confusion. Optimus laughed gently again and explained, "Sam, I've been texting you for the last two hours." Optimus watched as Sam's eyes widened and he blushed, making the Prime's affection for the teen swell. "So beautiful…" He murmured softly to himself. Sam's blush spread as he apparently remembered something, spreading across his face and down his neck. Optimus curiously wondered where, exactly, that beautiful flush stopped, before thrusting the thought to the back of his processors.

"Why… why didn't you tell me?" Sam asked, a little put out. Optimus smiled gently and answered, "Because I was honestly having fun." Sam grinned, his embarrassment not forgotten, but pushed aside. "And why'd you keep pushing for an answer to who I liked?" He questioned. Optimus smirked softly, his blue eyes gazing gently at Sam. "I told you. I have an interest in you." At Sam's raised eyebrow, Optimus chuckled again and explained, "As in, I love you, Samuel Witwicky."

"Optimus…" Sam whispered, eyes wide. Optimus shifted slightly, feeling extremely nervous for the first time in a while. "I know you don't love me yet, but you did say you liked me, and like has a way of deepening into-!" Sam took a page out of Optimus' book, and cut off the noble Prime with a kiss. When Sam pulled back, Optimus eyed the teen but remained silent. "Optimus," Sam said firmly. The Prime looked at his boy in curiosity.

Seeing that he had the leader's full attention, Sam spoke again, still using that firm tone that brooked no argument. "I. Love. You." And he pulled Optimus down for another kiss, to which the autobot leader happily gave him. The two spent the next hour and a half talking things over- in between making out, that is. Optimus couldn't have been happier at that moment than if Megatron had called a cease fire, and permanently ended the war.

(OxS)

A/N: Okay, there ya go. I'm not gonna go into the whole, 'seeing Ratchet and Mikaela make out' thing, because, well, I just don't want to. Just know that Optimus felt amused and happy that the two got together finally. I'm probably going to do a one-shot like this for Ratchet's side of 'Accident in the Medbay', but I don't know when. And it will be posted separately from 'The Prime Files'. So, hope you enjoyed that look into Optimus' processors, and please review! They are an author's very air.


End file.
